Alone
by arianapa1216
Summary: Trish drags Ally to Kira Starr's party and leaves her completely alone. But then, Austin shows up, and suddenly, Ally's no longer alone...One-shot. AUSLLY. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND DRINKING. :{)


**Alone**

**Hey guys! I'm back with yet another fanfiction! This one's really different from other ones I've written. This one, I came up with last night at like, 10 o'clock at night, and I literally just finished this ten minutes ago. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story!  
**

* * *

"And we're here!"

Trish de la Rosa opened the door, revealing a house filled with teenagers. They were all doing one thing or the other: dancing, talking, drinking, laughing, y'know, what teenagers do at parties. I stood there, my body frozen, watching everyone. I would prefer spending my Friday nights sitting at home, in my Hello Kitty pajamas, watching Disney movies like _Frozen_ or _Tangled_. But instead, I had somehow let my best friend drag me to one of the popular people's crazy parties. It was Kira Starr's party, I think.

"I can't believe I'm here," I sighed, my feet still nailed to the ground. "Why did I let you being me here?"

"Because," Trish said, slightly elbowing me, "you need to loosen up. You're so antisocial outside of school." She noticed the look I was giving her, then she added, "I know you're scared. But come on, I'll stay here with you the whole time. Right beside you."

I smiled, feeling a little less anxious. "Thanks, Trish. You really are the best friend ever."

As I said that, Kira Starr appeared in front of us, holding two cans of some kind of beverage in her hands. "Trish! Ally! Welcome to my party!"

"Thanks for inviting me," Trish said, "and thanks for inviting Ally."

"Oh, no problem." Kira said.

"How does your dad feel about these people drinking?" I asked. Kira's father, Jimmy Starr, was the head of his own record label, called Starr Records, so that meant Kira and her family were _loaded_. And because of that, Kira decided to throw parties that involved drinking.

Kira laughed at me. "My dad doesn't _know_ about this party."

I widened my eyes. _A party with no chaperones? What was wrong with this chick?_

Kira laughed again. "Oh, _Ally_, don't look like that. Here," she handed me and Trish the cans, "have a drink."

I slowly examined the can. "Beer?"

"_No_," Trish said with obvious sarcasm. "It's Pepsi."

"Well, you didn't have to be all sarcastic about it," I said under my breath.

"What? You've never drank beer before?" Kira asked.

"_What?_" I asked, then faked a laugh. "Of _course_ I've drank beer before…I drink it all the time…"

"You've never drank beer before, have you?" Trish asked flatly.

"Nope." I admitted.

"Drink it!" Kira urged. "It's _really_ good."

I gave her a long look, opened the can, and slowly took a sip. I choked. "Oh, yeah, it's _tremendous_." Note the sarcasm.

"Really, Ally?" Trish asked, sounding embarrassed that we were even friends.

"Yeah!" I said, and took another sip. This time, I refrained from spitting it out, letting its disgusting taste fill my mouth.

"So, Trish," Kira said to the short Latina, "Y'know Jace, right?"

"Yeah." Trish nodded. She had a huge crush on him.

"He was hoping you would be here because he wanted to talk to you." Kira said.

"Seriously?!" Trish asked, sounding shocked and happy at the same time.

Kira nodded. "He's over there." She pointed to Jace, who was standing by the kitchen door, drinking beer and talking with some guy.

Trish, with her free hand, ran her fingers through her curly black hair, then said, "I'm going in."

Then she and Kira left, leaving me all alone, standing in the middle of a room full of underaged drinkers.

* * *

I really wished I could leave, but I kind of had to stay there, since Trish might get drunk and need a ride to her house (well, technically, she would have to stay at my house because if her parents found out that she had been to a party drinking, then they would be beyond pissed).

I had abandoned my can of horror (the beer) and made my way to the couch, then sat down. I noticed that there were two people sitting at the other end of the couch, making out (tongue and everything, which was disgusting beyond repair). I scooted a little farther from them, then pulled out my phone and started looking up some random Wikipedia articles.

I had been on Random Wikipedia Article #6, reading about the history of cheese (yes, yes, I was so bored I resulted in reading about _cheese_) when I heard someone call my name. I looked up, and saw Austin Moon, Kira Starr's super-popular boyfriend, standing in front of me, looking a little shocked. I slowly nodded.

The couple that was making out on the couch was still there, and Austin said to them, "Hey, I hate to interrupt your little _session_ over there, but you need to please move so I can sit down."

The couple ignored him and continued making out.

"Hey," Austin said to them again. "Move."

Same response.

After about three more tries, Austin rolled his eyes. He picked up a beer can randomly sitting on the floor (probably one of the couple's drinks).

"Half empty," he announced to me. Then, yes, he actually held it on top of the couple's heads, then _dumped_ the remaining contents on them. They quickly pulled away from each other and the girl shrieked.

"Why did you do that?" The guy shouted at Austin, sounding mad. I was surprised that no one was even looking our way.

"Because I told you five times to stop sucking each other's faces off and move so I can sit down and you completely ignored me. Now, you both should probably go somewhere else and dry that shit up." Austin said it so confidently and calmly that I had to stare at him in awe. I don't know why it shocked me, since Austin was always so rude to people.

The couple, shooting daggers at Austin, got up and walked upstairs. Austin sat down next to me (even though there was a lot of space available, he was _really _close to me).

"That was mean." I said to him. I noticed that Austin had a beer bottle in his hands, and I sighed. He was probably drunk, or at least close to being so.

Austin shrugged. "Well, I _did_ ask them politely five times."

"True," I said, "but you shouldn't have done that."

Austin obviously didn't care, because he ignored me and changed the subject. "So, what are you doing at a party like this? I imagined you spending your Friday nights watching…I dunno, Disney movies or something."

He _knew_ I spent my Friday nights like that? That was kind of creepy…

I nodded. "My friend Trish practically forced me to come with her in case she gets, like, drunk or something and needs a ride home." I paused, then asked the question that had been sort of bothering me. "Why are you drinking beer?"

Austin chuckled and raised his bottle in the air. "Root beer, milady."

"_What?_" I don't know what shocked me more, that Austin could be so stupid, or the fact that he actually called me 'milady.' But again, he was probably drunk.

"It's root beer." Austin said to me slowly, as if we didn't speak the same language.

I don't why, but I got really annoyed. "You idiot! Can you not read? The label clearly says BUD LIGHT, and if I'm not mistaken, Bud Light is a brand of _beer_, not _root beer_."

Austin let out a really loud groan that could've easily caught someone's attention. But, of course, everyone was distracted and didn't noticed.

"What?" I asked, getting even more exasperated.

"I know you may think I'm an idiot, but actually, I'm not." Austin said calmly. Then, he said, with a hint of irritation in his voice, "I switched the labels, smart one."

"You did not." I said. Austin took a long sip then handed me the bottle. I only glared at him. "What do you want me to do with it?!"

"Drink it." Austin said nicely.

"Oh, _hell_ to the no!" I said. "I already took _one_ sip of beer I nearly _died_ of that shit! It was like drinking poison. And trust me, poison does _not_ taste good. I mean, that's kind of obvious that poison doesn't taste good, especially since most people die from it. What _do_ they put in poison anyway? I just don't understand the concept of…" I trailed off when I realized I was rambling. Austin was only looking at me, his hazel eyes filled with amusement.

"Sorry." I mumbled, then blushed.

"Just drink." Austin nodded his head towards the bottle. I slowly put the bottle to my mouth, and drank.

"Wow," I said, impressed. "You _did_ switch the labels."

"Yeah." Austin said. When he took his bottle back and took another sip, I realized something.

_Austin Moon and I just drank from the same bottle._

I don't know why, but I got this really weird feeling after that thought processed my mind.

"You wanna leave?" Austin asked me, breaking into my thoughts.

"What?" I asked him.

"Do you wanna leave?" He asked again.

"Yes." I said.

Austin stood up. "Let's go."

"What?" I asked him in disbelief. "You're gonna leave, too? But why? You can't just _leave_ your own girlfriend's party like that!"

"Why not?" Austin asked. "I don't like being at these kinds of parties. Never have, never will…uh…what?"

I didn't realize that I had been staring at him until then. I shook my head and said, "Sorry. It's just that I thought you said that you were gonna ditch your own girlfriend's party and leave with me. And I also thought you said that you never like going to these kinds of parties."

"I did." Austin said, his expression blank.

"Are you serious?" I asked, unable to hide my shock. He nodded. "Uh…oh…but I have to stay here because so I can deal with drunk Trish later."

Austin put both of his large (but warm) hands on my shoulders and stood me up. Then he looked down at me and said, "Sweetie, do you _want_ to be at this party or nah? And don't say that you _have_ to, because you don't have to do anything. If Trish knew she was gonna get drunk then she shouldn't have come here. It's _her_ problem, not yours."

I had to admit, Blondie had a point.

And the way he was looking at me…made me melt.

"But what about Kira?" I asked.

"What _about_ Kira?" Austin asked. I could tell that he didn't care about what would happen to her, which was weird, because Kira was his _girlfriend_. "She'll probably be too drunk to even notice I left."

Once again, he had a point.

"Okay, but where do you think we should go?" I asked him.

"Do you have anywhere in mind?" Austin asked.

"Well, uh, I was thinking…" I wanted to tell him that I wanted to go to Sonic Boom, the music store in the mall my dad owns, but I wasn't sure if he thought it would be stupid.

"Go on, say it." Austin urged, his voice quiet and gentle.

"How about Sonic Boom?" I asked after a ten-second silence.

"The music store in the mall?" Austin asked. He quickly checked his phone. "It's after eleven. Wouldn't it be closed by now?"

"Yeah," I said, then took out the Sonic Boom keys out of my pocket. "But that won't be a problem."

Austin looked at me in disbelief. "How did you get the keys?"

"My dad gave them to me," I said. "He actually owns the store and I work there part-time."

"Seriously?" Austin asked, his hazel eyes wide. "You are officially my favorite person ever."

It felt really good hearing that from the hottest and most popular guy at school. I blushed, and he chuckled.

"Shall we go?" Austin asked, holding out his arm like a gentlemen.

"We shall." I joked along with him, then linked my arm into his. Without anyone even noticing, we left Kira's party. I was glad to leave, even though I knew I was gonna have to face the wrath of Trish the next time I saw her. And Austin probably knew that he was gonna have to face the wrath of Kira the next time he saw her.

I had come to the party, with Trish promising to me that she was gonna stay by my side the whole time. But then, she left me almost immediately for some guy, leaving me all alone. I was glad I stayed, though, because I got to talk to Austin Moon, who surprisingly, was nice and sweet (and very, _very_ cute). I was looking forward to spending time with him, get to know him a little better, and maybe—just maybe—we could become friends.

**The End**

* * *

**I know, I know, the ending was sucky and rushed, but I didn't want to make it even longer than it already was. I'm not sure if I should add more chapters to this...I guess that's up to you guys. But for now, it's a one-shot. So, tell me what you thought by reviewing! :{)  
**

_**-arianapa1216**_


End file.
